ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hadley Harper
|resides = Las Vegas, Nevada |billed_from = Las Vegas, Nevada |trainer = Dean Malenko, Amy Dumas |current_efeds = - |previous_efeds = rWs, TNA, OCW, EPA, GWE, FWAR, WGEF, EoW, EE |debut = November 2007 }}Hadley Judith Harper is an American professional wrestler working for Online Championship Wrestling where she is apart of the Hall of Fame. Early life Hadley Judith Harper was born on March 22, 1984 in Sevilla, Spain. She was born to American parents and lived in Spain until she was 8 years old. Hadley ajusted well to her new surroundings. She was quite popular in school and always had someone there for her. She hung out with the rich socialites of Las Vegas and was quite wealthy herself. Hadley found her passion for wrestling when she was 15. After she attended a small federations show with a close friend. Hadley thought about wrestling all the time and even had her parents buy her an actual ring so she could practice the moves. Her parents then brought in wrestlers such as Dean Malenko and Amy Dumas. After her training came to a close Hadley was on the search for federations to join. Online Championship Wrestling First Run Hadley Harper started her career in Online Championship Wrestling. She started off slow but quickly got noticed by the staff members. Hadley got a chance to win her first championship on December 9, 2008. She went up against Emanee and Blaze Inferno to win the OCW women's internet championship. She defended it against OCW hall of famer Teal Moore and against AJ Caine. The title was taken from her just a month later when she went up against Bryclynn Summer who ended Hadley's undefeated streak. During Hadley's reign something came into the picture from Hadley's past, Dameon O'Connor. He threatened Hadley by claiming he would tell her "secret" if she didn't cooperate. Hadley followed Dameon's directions and successfully kept her secret in the dark. Lucky for Hadley that only sent her career higher. Hadley got a shot at the OCW women's championship against Jasmine Stephens at Violentimes day III. It was seen as one of the best female matches in OCW history. Hadley didn't walk out of the match as the women's champion but the next day Jasmine left the company and Hadley was rewarded the belt on February 19, 2008. Hadley then went up against the likes of Katya Rose and Jade Taylor proving that she deserved the title and even getting the name "The Queen of OCW". On May 18, 2008 the title was taken from Hadley by Justin Klein who posed as a woman. Many thought it to be controversial but Hadley only saw it as an opportunity. The title was stripped from Klein because he wasn't a woman and Hadley was set up to go for the title once again at OCW Immortality. Hadley won the title for a second time on June 8, 2008 by beating Jade Taylor at Immortality. A few months later the Online Championship Wrestling decided to close it's doors and Hadley moved on. Second run Hadley made her return to OCW on the August 9th edition of Mayhem in a backstage segment with Jasmine Stephens. She then competed the next week in a match against newcomer Reagan which ended in her first victory back. On the August 30th edition of Mayhem it was announced that Harper and Stephens would once again go head to head for the OCW women's championship at the first ppv back, Destination: Devastation. Later that night Harper won her match against Catherina Cutler. At the Pay Per View on September 14 Hadley was inducted in the OCW Hall of Fame class of 2008. However later in the night she lost the title opportunity in an ambulance match that ended before Hadley could even really be put fully into the ambulance thanks to Slick Eddy. On the September 26th edition of Mayhem Harper and Stephens headlined in the main event for the women's championship and Harper gained her third OCW women's championship. In the weeks that followed Harper began feuding with Taylor Lynn and just before the two could meet for the title at Living Nightmare the company closed down due to faulty management. Third Run Harper once again returned to OCW on the December 17th edition of Mayhem. She came out of the crowd and attacked Kerin Monroe after her match, stating that she was back and "ready to take out the trash". The following Mayhem Harper won the Women's Internet Championship for a third time in a battle royal. She was attacked after the match by a returning Faith. The following week Faith defeated her for the championship. Total Non-stop Action Right after Hadley lost her OCW women's internet championship she was approach by Corey Pelletier in OCW who asked if she would help to build up TNA. Hadley accepted and tried to balance both federations. Hadley left the company after only one match finding that the place was corupt. Independent Circuit Upon the leave of Shawn Clarke and Jasmine Stephens from OCW Hadley was asked to sign a contract with rWs. Hadley accepted and started her career in rWs along with balancing her career in OCW. Hadley tried her hardest to balance both but found it too hard and realized that OCW was much more important to her and could offer her more.Once Online Championship Wrestling came to a close Hadley was in need of a promotion to be apart of. She had many offers but found herself in the GWE. It had many familiar faces in it and she saw a lot of potential in the new federation. Hadley signed the contract in June 2008. Hadley won the GWE Women's championship in her first match in the promotion against Jade Jiles, Eve Guerrero, and Chandler Evers. Sadly, the federation closed down shortly after. Fusion Wrestling Alliance Reborn Hadley made her debut in FWAR in a losing effort to win the Cruiserweight championship on the December 9th edition of Tuesday Night Terror. At a house show for the company Hadley made some sort of ties with fellow former OCW star Zach Halo who showed a new attitude, Hadley confronted Halo saying that she didn't think he could keep it up and would need some convincing on his part. On the December 12 edition of Mayhem Harper won a divas battle royal to gain the number one contendership for the women's championship. On the December 16th edition of Terror Harper defeated Brenden O'Cleary for the FWAR Cruiserweight Championship. Unfortunately shortly after the company closed due to money issues. The Domain On the April 5th edition of Hangover Harper made an appearance in which she confronted Zarek Lyle and made him a deal for her to be his career councilor. For weeks Harper accompanied Lyle to his matches until Lyle's exit from the company, Harper followed a few days after. World's Greatest E-Federation Harper made her debut in WGEF on the July 16th edition of Retribution in a winning effort against Chantelle Hilton. She was then informed after the match that she would be taking part in an elimination chamber match at the pay-per-view for the women's championship. Harper competed in a losing effort and since the company has closed its doors. Euphoric Entertainment Harper made her debut in EE attacking AJ Caine after she lost a match and claimed that she was done with the company. Harper attacked Caine giving her "the send-off she deserved". Harper then competed in a couple of matches in the last couple weeks of the company including a ladder match at the PPV Underground Anthem for the EE Women's Championship, Taryn Black ended up winning and shortly after the company was bought out by Destiny Rivers. Harper decided not to follow the company in the cross over. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Extreme Sensation' (360 shooting star press) **'Remember the name' (Stretch Plum) *'Signature Moves' **'Beautiful Disaster' (Liftin STO) **'Plastic' (Standing Corkscrew Senton) **'Too Classy' (Shining Yakuza Kick variations) **'Twisted Bitch' (Spider Twist) **'Fixed' (Scissored DDT) **'Last Words' (Inverted Leg Hook Brainbuster) **Running Knee strike **Running Knee Strike **Double Overhook suplex **Springboard headscissors **Backflip Kick **Multiple Moonsault variations; ***Standing ***Diving ***Corkscrew **Head Scissors armbar **Head scissors takedown **Cut throat northern lights bomb **Inverted Northern Lights Bomb **Suplex Variations; ***Double Underhook ***Snap ***Tequila Sunrise ***Fishermen's **DDT Variations; ***Corkscrew ***Snap ***Implant ***Tornado ***Firemen's Carry **Double underhook backbreaker **Backhand chops **Diving Knee Drop **Missile Dropkick **Running Lariat *'Nicknames' **"The Extreme Sensation" **"The Queen of OCW" *'Notable Alliances' **Heather Mackenzie **Nicholas Slater **Blair Mason **Zarek Lyle *'Notable Feuds' **AJ Caine **Jasmine Stephens **Jade Taylor **Bryclynn Summer **Dameon O'Connor **Taylor Lynn Championships and Accomplishments *'Online Championship Wrestling' :*OCW Women's Internet Champion (3 times) :*OCW Women's champion (3 times) :*OCW Hall Of Fame Class of 2008 :*OCW Superstar of the Month June 2008 *'Global Wrestling Entertainment' :*GWE Women's champion (1 time) :Fusion Wrestling Alliance Reborn :*FWAR Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) Personal life Harper is of Spanish heritage and can speak both Spanish and English fluently Harper married her boyfriend of three years, Ross Gallaway, a club owner, on October 13, 2008. Guests in attendance included NAW superstars Heather Mackenzie (who was the maid of honor), Nick Slater and NOAH superstar Blair Mason along with many former OCW superstars. However less than a year later Harper blogged about problems and there has been rumors about a divorce between the pair. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers